When the Sun Sleeps
by CheezingIt54
Summary: ONE-SHOT Hinata sits in her room, all depressed and thinking about bad memories that kept her sun asleep. Rated T for slight language.


**I have been going through some rough times recently, and I found that for some reason I can't really express how I feel. So I decided to type them out and mix it with my favorite anime. Its just a one shot I don't expect it to go anywhere. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all the other companies.**

When the Sun Sleeps

_Hinata's POV_

People are like miniature suns. They shine bright when their happy, and sleep when they are at their worst. So of course, I'm the girl who sun stills sleeps.

My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I'm 16 years old. Miserable and just stand by and watch the world move around me. I live in a suburban home in a small town where I lived most of my life and obtained many memories. I have a very demanding and emotional father, Hiashi who had a rough life and I guess in turn made my family's life rougher. My mom constantly babies me and keeps me on a short chain "so I wont go far". My brother Neji use to torture me and pick on me as a child. He still does just not has terribly. My little sister Hanabi is the baby of the family and she frequently gets in trouble with boys and dad. To put it simple, I'm on the edge of a cliff ready to dive head first.

I consider myself ugly, dumb, and just unhappy with life and things that go on with it. I kind of lived this way for a while since I was told as a kid that "No one liked me, I had no friends, because of my attitude" You cant blame me I was a kid, and what most kids hear they believe. As a young kid I was a bright sun and shined constantly until one day I went to sleep and my sun never woke up. Since then my life has hit its cross-roads of destiny and I went the wrong way. I know this now because I have to walk out the Goddamn door everyday with a fake smile on my face just to keep the few friends I have. I have seen kids around me achieve great things and compared to myself where am I at . . .

I'm spinning on my chair hidden in my dark room where the only light was the computer screen in front of me. It has been hours since I entered, and I never left the chair. I was deep in thought, thinking about what to write. There was so a lot of clutter in my head, and I wish I could contemplate on how I got in this situation in the first place. My fingers moved onto the keyboard and just sat there when finally I was met with a flashback.

**Summer Break: 1 year earlier **

My summer was going fantastic, I was surrounded by close friends, a best guy friend, and my marks for school have earned me a place in the 10 grade. Since school lead out my friends and I spent everyday outside either going on bike rides to the local ice cream store, roasting marshmallows over a campfire, and chasing each other around at night during a game of Manhunt. My parents have been fighting less and have been getting along perfectly. I always thought growing up the constant yelling would result in the termination of their marriage but I guess they matured and got over their problems. My brother has also got on my good side and instead of mocking me, makes jokes at me.

Nothing was going to stop me, even though summer was winding down fast and the school days were approaching. Meaning I had to jam in some play time before work began.

Like the old saying, "Party now, study later"

A few days before school started, one my best friends, Kiba, suggested that I confess to a certain guy about my feelings for him. Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who only had my eyes on.

It started out as a simple elementary school crush in 1st grade when I saw that he liked the same show I did, which was sadly . . . Pokemon.

Soon in 3rd grade it fell onto the liking stage where I wanted to reach out and try to express my feelings slowly. I had some success when we became friends which lasted all the way until middle school until we drifted apart. When I thought I was done with him, he returned on the last day of middle school and the feelings came back hitting me full force and I was back to puppy love. In high school, him and I began to get closer then before. We would walk to class together and Naruto would even wait by my locker if we didn't meet up in the hallway. So that has to mean something.

Kiba's voice snapped me back in reality.

"Do you want me to do it for you" He chuckled.

"No . . . I will do it" I pulled out my phone and clicked his name to send him a text message. I know real romantic. I slowly began to text out my feelings on the electric device.

"_I . . . like you" _I typed very slowly, and Kiba watched as I sent the text to him.

"Oh man I cant believe you just did that" Kiba laughed at my wide eyes as I realized what I just did, but it was too late. The message was sent and I just had to keep my fingers crossed and hoped he felt the same way.

A few minutes passed and my phone began to vibrate, alerting me that I had a text.

"Kiba, he texted back" I whipped out my phone, fumbling trying to open up the screen.

The message read back. "_Haha I don't believe you"_ My heart sank in my chest. The boy I have loved since childhood didn't believe me. I closed the phone silently and we didn't talk that much until we met again in school.

**10 grade year**

My friend Ino and I walked down the halls to our homerooms, where I met him again.

"Naruto how was your summer" I asked.

"It was good, I met some new people" He answered me with a smile.

"Who your new boyfriend" Ino picked on him.

"For your information, I have a girlfriend now" Naruto angrily said and walked away.

I couldn't believe my ears, he has a girlfriend. My confidence completely shut down, knowing full well he ignored me for a reason and the worst part was I now know he would never like me back.

Who would like me anyway? I asked myself as I walked the halls alone.

**Present**

My fingers still haven't moved from the spot on the keyboard. That was a terrible memory, I guess when that was where I started my slippery slope to rock bottom. I was familiar with the place, I been close to the bottom before but now I think I'm about 6 feet from touching the ground.

Nothing really improved after that, things just became boring and I finally felt what it means to just stand in place and watch the world move around while you stand still. I gave up love after that, sure I was attracted to a few other guys but I didn't have the strong feelings I had with Naruto. But that's life, and sometimes life was cruel.

Things didn't change until I entered 11th grade. That's when everything started kicking into gear. It became frequent with the fighting between parents, Neji got a job so he spent less time at home, and my friends were moving on with their lives. It got to the point where I thought it was just going to be another boring year, when I was called to the counselor to discuss my test scores from last year. It turns out they were really low and I was given options, pass the next tests or have my favorite classes taken away next semester.

Now I have openly admitted that I was not the smartest person alive, you would have your genius, average, and dimwitted levels and I was classified as between average and dimwitted.

I rolled my eyes and snatched the paper from the woman's hands and left to return to class. This year was turning out just great.

It got worse, school work began piling together on top of me. And the stress started to build up. My friends weren't helping either when they kept requesting my presence for occasions like school games or homework advice. Later my mom wants family time almost every night, where the mommy and daddy issues begin. Which always ends with my dad screaming at all of us, calling us assholes or some other name, threaten he would leave and not come back, and stomp his way up the stairs and lock himself in his bedroom.

Now you would think a father would be less strict when it comes to his family, but my dad is more of a dictator then a father. He has the only voice in the house, so he acts up when my mom, brother or little sister tend to use theirs. The only intimating feature of Hiashi, was his voice. Because he screams like he is being stabbed to death. When he was teaching me to drive, he was on my ass for every little mistake I made. It got to the point where he wanted to post pone my drivers test.

"_PAY ATTENTION, YOU EITHER GET SERIOUS OR I WONT TEACH YOU ANYMORE. I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN TEACHING YOU" _He hollered at me right in the car. I had to hold in my tears the whole 1 hour drive home until I broke down sobbing in my mom's arms at the house.

Finally it got to the breaking point the other night when it started with a yelling match between Hiashi and Neji about a news interview I showed them about my little sister. Of course my mom backed up Neji but it got to the point where Hiashi began pacing back and forth between the living room and hallway mumbling to himself. When he pulled himself together he walked in and addressed all of us.

"If that's how its like, fine. I'm done with all of you." He looked at each of us and marched to his room.

Since the incident, he hasn't spoken to us or looked at us. It hurt but oh well not all parents love their children.

Now I'm stuck in my room trying to cry but cant. Because I have cried enough in my pathetic life. I couldn't talk to anyone because who would listen, my friends would pity me. Naruto has his own problems to deal with, Neji is busy with work. So where does that leave me.

In my dark room, with the computer on late at night, drinking coffee. I looked down at my fingers realizing I would have to write up a tragic story for class tomorrow and I have been wasting my time for the last few days. And I had nothing to write and hand in.

A few moments later my fingers began to type up quickly.

"_People are like miniature suns. They shine bright when their happy, and sleep when they are at their worst. The tragic story of the girl who sun stills sleeps . . ."_

**Sorry, it was either typing out this story or running away.**


End file.
